Auge um Auge
by white rose4
Summary: also geht um snape(logisch) ihm wird es von ein paar mädchen gründlich heimgezahlt....nicht wundern, starke ähnlichkeiten zu ein paar englischen geschichten


So neue Geschichte, neues Glück  
  
Wie immer: alles gehört J.K. Rowling (mit ausnahme mehrerer personen)/ kein geld  
  
Falls sich jemand wundert, dass er so was schon auf englisch gelesen hat. Es ist richtig! ICH BIN EIN MIESER KOPIERER!  
  
Ernsthaft mal, fast alle Ideen, stammen aus mehreren englischen Geschichten. Ich werde die Schreiber auch noch namentlich erwähnen, wenn ich überhaupt weiterschreibe.  
  
Ich fand es einfach blöd, dass es solche Geschichten so gut wie gar nicht auf Deutsch gibt nud hoffe, das jetzt mehr Leute so was schreiben, oder wenigstens die englischen Lesen. Klar hätte ich auch einfach übersetzten, aber wie gesagt, sind meine eigenen Ideen und Personen dabei.  
  
Der gute Snape wird sowieso total vernachlässigt. (schluchz) Also bitte keine Vorwürfe machen. Übrigens die Personen die habe ich ganz alleine erfunden!!! (  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Laura Smith war mit ihren Freundinnen auf ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr würden alle Vier bzw. hatten alle Vier vor ihren Abschluss auf Hogwarts zu machen. Außerdem hatten sie ein weiteres Ziel. Sie hatten 6 Jahre lang einen widerlichen, arroganten, selbstgefälligen und unfairen Bastard als Zaubertränkemeister ertragen müssen. In dieser Zeit ist er kein einziges Mal unruhig, unpünktlich oder gar nervös gewesen. Aber dieser Jahr, würde er etwas über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Da Laura, Julia, Caro und Lisa alle in Ravenclaw waren, hatten sie schon oft genug die Ungerechtigkeit und den Sarkasmus dieses Mannes kennen lernen müssen. Doch dieses Jahr hatten sie sich vorgenommen in mehr als nur einmal auflaufen zulassen. Egal, wie sie es anstellen müssten.  
  
In ihrem 6. Jahr hatte es den großen Kampf gegen Voldemort gegeben. Sie hatten ihn trotz großen Verlusten gewonnen und es war wieder einigermaßen Ruhe eingekehrt. Hogwarts hatte sich daher sehr verändert, da die meisten Slytherins nicht mehr ihre Arroganz besaßen, da es vor allem unter ihnen viele Verluste gegeben hatte (kack satz, ich weiß). Auch unter den Hufflepuffs gab es große Verluste. Es war erstaunlich, denn letztendlich kämpften sogar mehr Slytherins auf der guten Seite als Hufflepuffs. Doch das Erstaunlichste war, dass Ron Weasley für Voldemort spioniert, gekämpft hatte und sogar versucht hatte den ahnungslosen Potter zu töten. Doch Malfoy junior hatte ihn gerade noch abhalten können, womit sich wohl das größte Irrtum bewies! Draco kämpfte nicht wie jeder erwartet hatte auf der dunklen Seite, sondern stand Seite an Seite mit Dumbledore, Potter, Black und Granger gekämpft und hatte fast 3x so viele Todesser getötet wie jeder andere.  
  
Auch Laura, Caro, Julia und Lisa hatten gekämpft. Doch sie erinnerten sich nicht gerne daran. Sie fanden es einfach nur schrecklich, dass es zu so etwas kommen musste und waren froh, dass das jetzt alles vorbei. Klar, gab es hier oder dort noch kleine Zwischenfälle. Doch trauten sich die meisten, die immer noch eine ‚Todessser-Meinung' zu Muggeln hatte, nicht mehr aktiv zu sein.  
  
Nach dem Schlacht war auch herausgekommen, was Prof. Snape alles gemacht hatte und trotz aller Abneigung, musste man nach dieser Nachricht wenigstens ein bisschen Achtung und Respekt vor ihm haben. Die meisten Schüler hatten auch gehofft, dass Snape, jetzt wo er nicht mehr unter so einem Druck stand, auch lockerer im Unterricht werden würde. Doch das war nicht der Fall. Snape war genauso arrogant und selbstgefällig wie zuvor. Also hatten die vier Freundinnen es sich zum Ziel gemacht ihnen wenigstens einmal nervös zu machen und dazu hatten sie sich mehrere Pläne zurecht gelegt. Sie hatten versucht einen gemeinsamen Plan zu entwickeln, aber hatten schließlich mehrere entwickelt, da sie einfach auch selbst zu verschieden waren und beschlossen, dass jede das machte, was ihr am besten lag.  
  
Laura Smith lebte in einer Muggelfamilie und hatte zwei ältere Brüder. Sie hatte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts gekommen war, auf einem Gut gelebt. Ihre Familie war kurz nach ihrer Geburt dorthin gezogen und hatten das Gut von einem älteren Ehepaar übernommen, welches 4 Pferde und ein paar Hühner hatte und sich nicht mehr um diese kümmern konnten. Ihre Eltern hatten eine Pferdezucht aufgemacht und gehörten zu den besten Pferdezüchtern in England. Laura hatte ihre Magie zum 1. Mal zu ihrem 6. Geburtstag entdeckt, indem sie ein Pferd rosa gefärbt hatte. Die Familie war damals total aus dem Häuschen gewesen, weil sie nach der Geburt von Tim und Andi, die beide keine Magie gezeigt hatten, nicht erwartet hatten, dass sie noch einmal Nachwuchs bekommen würden, welcher sich als magisch-begabt herausstellen würde. Ihr ältester Bruder, Andi, war mittlerweile 25 Jahre alt und lebte zusammen mit seiner Freundin in einem kleinen Haus neben dem Gestüt während Tim sich, nach der letzten Schlacht gegen Voldemort und es keine offenen Feinde mehr gegen Muggel gab, entschlossen hatte die Zauberwelt zu erkunden und arbeitete als Bote zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern in London. Laura hatte in den Ferien 2 Wochen bei ihm in seiner kleinen Wohnung verbracht und war sämtliche Nächte mit ihm durch die bekanntesten Clubs gezogen. Doch war sie danach auch froh gewesen wieder daheim zu sein. Wie ihre Eltern auch immer sagten, war sie eben ein Zwischending zwischen Andi, einem eher stillen Typ, und Tim, der eher aufgekratzt und immer auf ein bisschen Spaß aus war.  
  
Laura Mc Gray war zwar während sie mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen war so gut wie immer am Reden und Witze machen, brauchte aber auch Zeit für sich und hatte eine sehr ernste Seite an sich.  
  
Julia Mc Carter dagegen war als Einzelkind in einer alten Zauberfamilie aufgewachsen und hatte daheim immer klassisch und erwachsen sein müssen, umso mehr genoss sie es mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen zu sein können und nicht dauernd unter Beobachtung zu stehen. Trotzdem war sie verhältnismäßig eitler als ihre Freundinnen und scheute sich nicht auch einmal früher aufzustehen um genug Zeit zum Schminken zu haben. Sie war auch durch ihre Erziehung trotzdem immer beherrscht und hatte manchmal Mühe einfach locker zu sein. Außerdem waren ihr Dinge sehr schnell peinlich, deswegen hielt sie auch nicht all zu viel von der ganzen Sache, da es auch öfters für sie selbst peinlich werden konnte. Sie hatte beschlossen eher im Hintergrund zu bleiben und ihre Freunde hatten zugestimmt, da man die ganzen Streiche sowieso nicht gut durch vier teilen konnten.  
  
Lisa Allen's Mutter lebte nicht wirklich an einem Ort. Ihre Mutter war Regisseurin und verbrachte die meiste Zeit in L.A. und New York. Doch sie hatten sich vor 5 ein Haus in London gekauft, indem Lisa ihre Ferien verbringen konnte. Lisa's Vater hatte die kleine Familie verlassen als Lisa 3 Jahre alt war. Da Lisa's Mutter selbst nicht magisch begabt und auch keiner ihrer Vorfahren irgendwelche Begabung zeigte, glaubten beide, dass Brian, der Vater, Zauberer hatte sein müssen oder zu mindestens seine Vorfahren. Lisa kannte sich, genauso wie Laura's Bruder, bestens in London aus und war auch schön öfters in Bars gewesen.  
  
Caro Johnson lebte mit ihren Eltern und einer kleineren Schwester auf dem Land. Ihre Mutter war Schriftsteller und ihr Vater arbeitete bei der lokalen Zeitung. Alle in der Familie waren Zauberer trotzdem zogen es Caro's Eltern vor in der Mugglewelt zu leben. Doch ganz abgeschieden waren sie nicht. Im Haus lief alles mit Magie und auch dem Garten sah man an, dass er Zauberern stammte, was nicht weiter schlimm war, da im näherem Umkreis nur ein älteres Zauberehepaar wohnte, welches auch vorzog in der Mugglewelt zu leben.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Laura beugte sich über ihre Tasche und holte einen kleinen Ordner mit 5 Blättern heraus. „Also ich habe mir noch einmal alles angeschaut. Möchte nicht jemand noch ein paar meiner Sachen übernehmen, ich meine, ich find's einfach nicht ok...wieso muss ich die peinlichsten und kindischsten Sachen machen.?"  
  
Lisa wandte sich vom Fenster ab. „Du musst vielleicht die kindischsten aber nicht die peinlichsten Sachen machen, zu mindest nicht allein! Aber um deine Frage anders zu beantworten: keiner würde sich so kindisches Zeug bei Snape trauen und man würde es auch von keinem anderem erwarten. Außerdem ist deinen Eltern egal ob du mal Blödsinn machst, die würden nur lachen!" Laura verzog das Gesicht. „Kann ich nicht, wenigstens ein paar Sachen, mit jemandem von euch tauschen?"  
  
Lisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein Zeug reicht mir und ist genauso peinlich."  
  
Julia hob abwehrend die Hände. „Du weißt, was ich euch gesagt habe. Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen und ich habe von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich mich im Hintergrund und euch als Vertrauensschülerin den Rücken frei halte!"  
  
Caro verzog den Mund. „....Die Briefe! Ich habe schon genug mit den blöden Briefen zu tun." „Bitte! Du bist meine letzte Chance!...Ich helfe dir auch mit den Briefen...Und ich mache auch deine Zaubertränkehausaufgaben!"  
  
Bei dem Angebot konnte Caro schlecht ‚Nein' sagen. Sie war in keinem Fach wirklich schlecht außer in Zaubertränke. Sie verstand den Zusammenhang zwischen den Stoffen einfach nicht und verbrachte deswegen fast 3x so viel Zeit in den Bibliotheken wie die anderen. „Mmh!" -„Bitte!!!!" -„...Gut, wenn ich mir aussuchen darf welche!" -„Muss das sein?...Gut aber nur ein paar!" -„Abgemacht!?" -„Abgemacht!"  
  
„Wann fangen wir eigentlich mit unserem ‚Projekt' an?"Julia schaute von ihrer Zeitschrift auf. „Morgen!...Heute wäre irgendwie zu arg!...Obwohl du bist eigentlich heute schon dran!" Julia schaute Laura verwirrt an. „Mit was?"–„Oder?....Nee, am Besten fängst du erst morgen Abend an!"-„Mit was denn?" „Essen!" Die Antwort kam kurz und präzise, wie immer. „Essen?" „Yep, Essen!" „...Wie?...Essen?" „Eben Essen!" „Äh, Laura würde es dir etwas ausmachen das Wort ‚Essen' genauer zu erläutern?" Laura nahm den Ordner und drückte ihn Julia in die Hand. „....Achso!...Ja, morgen Abend ist besser! Wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem 1. Brief aus, Caro?"  
  
Caro rieb sich das Kinn. „Ich habe schon mehrere Entwürfe gemacht, aber die sind alle so blöd. Ich kann bei ihm einfach nicht viel positives finden. Sein Gang ist eher fledermausartig als stolz oder schreitend. Seine Haare kann man mit viel Fantasie vielleicht noch als seidig ansehen, obwohl die auch eher fettig genannt werden. Und sonst?..Laura! Du wolltest mir doch helfen!"  
  
„Mmmh, vielleicht fangen wir einfach an, dann fällt uns schon etwas ein z.B. kann man nichts gegen seine Augen sagen. Wie wäre es mit ‚Deine Augen so wie ein Onyx, strahlend-schwarz!' Oder.. ‚wie du dich immer um die Kessel gehst, wie ein Raubtier um seine Beute'." Laura schaute verwirrt. „Das Zweite ist eher negativ, oder?" -„Schon. Aber eigentlich müssen wir einfach so blöd daher schwallen!"Caro schaute Laura schon zuversichtlicher an. „Stimmt!..Das könnt ihr sowieso am Besten! Und vergesst nicht, ihr habt nur noch 20 Stunden, dann muss er ihn erhalten!"Lisa schaute schnell wieder aus dem Fenster als sie tödlichen Blicke von Caro und Laura sah.  
  
„Also übergehen wir jetzt einfach mal den Kommentar. Siezen wir ihn eigentlich?" -„Nee, ist irgendwie zu unpersönlich."  
  
-„Also: Lieber Severus...."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So hoffe ihr reviewt alle. Sonst weiß ich nicht ob ich weitermachen soll!!!!  
  
Also einfach sagen ob ich weitermachen soll. Die Fehler am besten gar nicht erst zählen(viel zu viele) Habe keinen beta-leser und bin zu müde um es noch einmal durchzulesen  
  
Ciao white rose 


End file.
